All Wrapped Up
by MLDUQE3RA
Summary: From the tumblr prompt: Person A is clumsy, like reaaaaally clumsy. Person B threatens to wrap them in bubble wrap. Just a little established supercorp goodness! My first fic in a long time, reviews will be greatly appreciated!


A loud crash resounded through Lena's apartment promptly waking her up. Lena took a deep breath and let out a low chuckle. She really should be mad that Kara broke something, _again_ , because honestly five times in a week is excessive. It was especially excessive because today was only Tuesday. Lena got out of bed and made her way over to the kitchen. Lena's eyes widened at the sight in front of her: Kara Danvers on the floor, covered in flour, with a broken pan in her hand. The brunette covered her mouth with her hand in order to stifle a laugh. Kara glanced up from her spot on the floor with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry Lena! I'll buy you a new pan. I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, because I've just been breaking everything lately. I don't know why this has been happening. It seems like all I've been doing is breaking this, and breaking that and I wasn't going to mess up this time, but-" Lena's laughter cut Kara off mid-rant. Kara let out a confused chuckle and slowly stood up.

"Kara," Lena started, "if you keep this up I'm going to have to wrap you up in bubble wrap." Lena let out another laugh and started to shake her head disbelievingly. She started to get her vacuum out when Kara let out a scoff.

"I don't need to be wrapped in bubble wrap Lena! I can totally control myself!" Kara crossed her arms and had the signature crinkle on her forehead. Lena smiled softly at her girlfriend. She put the plug to the vacuum on the floor, and made her way over to the blonde. Lena went to gently uncross Kara's arms.

"Kara, sweetie, this is the fifth time this week. That's not even including when you're out saving the day as Supergirl. I _will_ cover you in bubble wrap if I need to." Kara squinted her eyes at her girlfriend. She thought she was joking, but she honestly couldn't be too sure.

"I'd like to see you try," Kara stated with a smirk, once again crossing her arms. It was Lena's turn to squint her eyes, and she let out a disbelieving laugh, because honestly, she's a Luthor and she will not back down from a challenge. Lena uncrossed her arms and nodded her head. She went about cleaning up Kara's mess. Kara let out a squeak of disapproval and went to snatch the vacuum from Lena. As she took a step forward her foot got caught in the vacuum's wire and she went tumbling down. At the sound of a crash coming from right behind her Lena whipped around and looked at her girlfriend sprawled across the floor. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah, I'm buying bubble wrap," Lena walked right out of the kitchen and to her living room where her laptop sat on a table. As Lena searched different websites to purchase enough bubble wrap to cover a body Kara scrambled to her feet. Kara rushed over to Lena in order to stop her from buying bubble wrap, but Lena had already confirmed her order. Kara looked at her girlfriend and started to whine. Lena got up and walked over to her girlfriend with her arms open. Kara pouted, but collapsed into Lena anyway, careful not to put all of her weight on her girlfriend. Eventually Kara stopped pouting, returned the hug, and snuggled her head into the crook of Lena's neck. Lena was about to lower them to the couch to snuggle her girlfriend more, when Kara's stomach made itself known. Lena pulled back a bit to look at Kara, who was trying to hide the blush on her face.

"So, what were you trying to make before you broke my pan and sent flour flying everywhere?" Kara's eyes widened briefly at the question before she smiled. She ushered Lena into her bedroom, because Kara was determined to make her girlfriend breakfast in bed. Lena shook her head and smiled at Kara's antics. Half an hour and an ungodly amount of pancakes later Lena and Kara were snuggled together in Lena's bed. Plates and the mess in the kitchen forgotten the two just enjoyed each other's company for a while.

Five business days later Lena received a package at L Corp: the bubble wrap had finally arrived. The amount of accidents Kara has had only increased since Lena first threatened to wrap Kara in the wonderful plastic. Lena would be concerned, but it's not like Kara actually gets hurt when she falls or stubs her toes. Lena is worried about her apartment though, she isn't sure how much more damage it could take. Lena picked out a day that Kara wasn't in her apartment to bring the giant roll of bubble wrap home. Lena shoved the box into her walk-in closet so Kara would not see it right away. Lena had to wait until the next time Kara slept over to find the right moment to strike. Thankfully, Lena only had to wait until that night for Kara to come flying in from the balcony. Lena smiled at her girlfriend as she gave her a kiss on the cheek, changed into her pajamas, and went right to sleep. Lena's soft smile changed into a smirk. The fact that Kara was worn out was perfect: it means she won't wake up easily. Lena spent the next several hours wrapping her sleeping girlfriend up in bubble wrap. Once she was finished Lena sat back and admired her handiwork. She glanced at the clock to see that it was a little past three in the morning. A wave of exhaustion flooded Lena as she slowly crawled into bed next to her wrapped up girlfriend.

Lena woke up to a loud thump, followed by numerous popping sounds. Lena blinked several times before looking at the empty spot on the bed next to her. She shifted in order to look over the edge of the bed to see Kara on the floor, still covered in bubble wrap.

"Lena, when did you do this? Also, please help me, I can't actually get up." Lena busted out laughing and reached for her phone on the bed side table. She snapped a few pictures of the helpless hero to show to Alex later and got out of bed to help Kara up.

"I told you I would wrap you in bubble wrap." Kara smiled and shook her head. Of course her girlfriend would. Kara leaned over and peck Lena on the lips.

"So, are you going to unwrap me now?" Lena started laughing again and walked out of the bedroom to start on breakfast. Kara's crinkle appeared on her forehead.

"Wait," Kara called out, "how long do I have to stay wrapped up like this?" The only response was another echo of laughter.


End file.
